Becoming a Shinobi
by Shizukana-Toki
Summary: Konoha? Where is it in Japan? she asked. “Japan?” he was puzzled. “Haven't heard of it,this is the Hidden Village of the Leaf, a ninja village in the Fire country.” Wow…like…ninjas… “Oh… Fire Country…” she smiled politely. How stupid can this dream get?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: MK must be so stupid that he decides to add another character from this world to his story to disrupt the storyline. Duh! I don't own Naruto. I only own my OC character.

**Chapter 1 Beginning**

The girl lying on the mass doona-ed bed curled up even tighter, clutching onto her long fluffy pillow, a thin trail of drool sliding down her chin as she murmured who knows what in her sleep. Her long dark blonde hair, tinted with orange, messily flew all over her face in a tangled fashion. Her long-short-long fringe hid her eyes. She was about twelve, but her face represented some maturity for people who could be said as a few years older. Beneath those clenched shut eyelids were a pair of gold eyes, yes, she is Japanese, her parents were both Japanese people with black hair and dark dark brown eyes. But…somehow she just had blonde hair and gold eyes. And those characteristics did bring her some unnecessary trouble…

She lived in a small apartment consisting of only two rooms. Her kitchen, living room, dinning room and bedroom were a combined into one. So you could say that she practically sleeps on her sofa-bed everyday. The other room was the tiny bathroom, without a bathtub only a shower and toilet plus sink.

She lived alone, not very common for a normal twelve years old girl in Tokyo, but she did. That could maybe explain why there were empty ramen cups all over her table, homework sheets and books all over her desk, on her chair. Cloths tossed carelessly over her sofa and even on her bedside lamp.

She was alone. She was Akiya Kaede. A lonely girl with a lonely name.

She stopped murmuring. Everything was quiet, at least right this moment in her over-postered room, it was silent.

Silent…

… …

… …

"**DING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **

The shrilling noise of the alarm clock filled the room instantly, interrupting the silence. One of her thin, pale-complexioned arms reached out from what was like a hundred layers of bed sheets. Slamming the switch on the clock with monstrous force.

She muttered a curse, and peeked at the clock. "It's only 7.45…" her eyelids dropped close again.

Only 7.45…

"ARH!!!" Akiya jumped out of her bed like a mad woman, "SCHOOL STARTS AT EIGHT!!! DAMN DAMN DAMN!!!" She hastily separated her hair into two and did them in large, loose braids that fluffs around her shoulder, two long bands framing her face, and a short fringe separated in the middle, her typical hair style. After washing her face and brushing her teeth, she chucked on her school uniform, short sleeve white blouse and red, knee-lengthed pleated skirt with black and grey lines going across and down in a checkered fashion. She put on her white ankle socks and slid into a pair of black leather school shoes.

That was a typical waking-up routine for Akiya, everyday she would be jumping out of her bed and pedaling on her second-hand bike at lightning speed to school.

'_I'm going to be late again, and it's only my second week in high school!' _Akiya grabbed her bag, and slammed the door behind her. Hopping onto her bike, she was racing down the road already.

"I AM NOT GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN TODAY!!!" she shouted into the air with determination. Japanese teachers were hard people. You are one minute late and they will blow the roof top off at you.

Akiya had always been a happy, outgoing student at school, she was the typical, having bunches and bunches of friends but not of them are close friends- type of girl. She didn't like having close friends, it didn't suit her style anymore, ever since that time two years ago…

Yet she was alone, she didn't share her secrets with anyone.

Akiya couldn't deny it, but she was naturally smart, with a high IQ of 180, getting 100s in her tests were easy but she couldn't be bothered. Maybe that is what genius are all like, can't be bothered because it's too troublesome. _'…Oops…I forgot to write my history essay again…'_ She sweatdropped.

The orange-blonde haired girl peeked at her watch, five minutes until eight. _'Looks like I've got to speed up, its not even half-way yet!'_ She pedaled harder.

**Whoosh…!**

'_What's that sound? Is the street cleaners up still?'_

**Whoosh…! Whoosh…!**

Before Akiya realized what she was in for, a gigantic black hole appeared in the middle of the concrete road in front of her.

'_I must be dreaming.' _

She couldn't bring herself to press the breaks.

'_I must be hallucinating because the stupid alarm o'clock hasn't rang it, I'm still sleep…!' _

She was going closer to the black hole. 3 metres, 2 metres, 1 metre…

'_NO I AM GOING TO DIE!!! NO I HAVEN'T GOTTEN RICH AND EAT ALL THE RICHO FOODS IN THE WORLD, I HAVEN'T READ ALL THE MANGA I WANT TO READ AND I HAVEN'T…!!!' _

She got sucked into the abyss.

TBC…

**A/N **

Hi everybody, well, I know some of you read this before already, but… I've changed the structure of the chapter a LOT and I wish its going for a better and more professional read.

Please, I know maybe you have reviewed this before but…can you please just review again? After all, this time I am going to continue the story to the end. And if you don't review…its gonna be very saddening for me…especially if you liked this story.

Reviews REALLY motivates me, like…seriously! You know I'll update very soon so just… hehe, thanks.

So do you think my writing has improved? Or…do you like the story so far?

Next chap, AK is going to meet the Ninjaric pplz.

See you until then.

Akiya Kaede- (Aki: Autumn) (Ya: Night) (Kaede: Maple)

So it means Autumn night's maple leaves or maple leaves of the Autumn night.

_(The author would really appreciate if you can click on the small 'go' button now for a review. )_

_(Flames are ok, as long as it's constructive.) _

**BB**

**Grak**

**Aka Gambomaster**


	2. Where

Disclaimer: Dude, I think disclaimers are just plain STUPID. I mean, there is a reason this site is called we are only innocent FANS. So of course we don't OWN anything. Well…sigh… I don't own Naruto. MK does. I only own Akiya.

Thanx to you ALL who reviewed!

Arigatou, to those who added this story into their favourites, I love you!

To:

**Kakashi11**- ok,ok, sorry. I'm SORRY FOR A BILLION YEARZ!

**Up4Laughs**- thanx, - Have you updated your one yet? See ya

**Candle rain chan**- AW, thank you for supporting me for SOOOO long, I feel to guilty! I'm so sorry for disappearing for soooo long, please, (wails in the corner...) ARIGATOU!

**The one called sugar**- thank you for adding this to the fav, just one Q, have you read this fic be4?

THANX EVERYONE (lucia, arigatou, the jap pplz were so cute!)

Please review again, onegaishimasu! -

**Chapter 2 Where… **

Akiya opened her eyes gingerly, testing the lightness and dark, she realized she landed in a forest; the sun shone through the thick foliages, and the light was hurting her eyes. The air was hot and dry. Akiya figured this was currently summer in the unknown place she landed on.

Looking around, her bike was a few feet away from her, lying on the soil, looking dead. Her bag was still on her back except the left strap was torn. Her white blouse was dirty with brown earth and dust, she also had many scratches on her limps and a rip on the side of her skirt.

'…_I must have fallen through from the sky, and something caught the skirt…' _she narrowed her eyes, "WAH!!! It costed me 7000 yen!" she wailed. _"But…where am I?'_ She stood up slowly, "Sniff…Oh well, at least I'm not dead." and picked up her bike, it still worked.

"…But, if I don't hurry up and find some water, in this heat, I will be dead."

After what seemed like hours and hours of arduous walking while pushing the heavy bike at the same time, Akiya was completely drained, however, lucky for her, she was out of the forest. She was tired, thirsty, hungry and most of all, unhuman looking. Her hair was a mess because twigs kept on getting caught in the loose plaits. And also, she managed to activate many explosives. Yes, EXPLOSIVES, she stepped on this small piece of innocent-looking paper with foreign runes on it and guess what, it exploded.

Fortunately, she didn't get bombed but her bag did; now there was a big hole under her bag. _'This bag cost me some big bucks too…' _She sulked.

"Oh…my…god…" Akiya nearly squealed at the sight. "IT"S AVILLAGE!!!"

A village meant for her, rest, food, water and also, HUMAN! _'Erh…hopefully they are.'_ finding out what the hell just happened to her. Without hesitation, she jumped onto her bike and raced into the town's huge gates at top speed.

'_I need food…' _her head looked around like radar.

"Wohoo! There's a ramen stand!"

"Good morning!" Akiya parked her bike outside and raised the stand's drapes.

"Welcome!" a middle aged, jolly-looking man greeted her with a kind smile. "Is it my memory or have I not seen you before?"

"I wouldn't doubt your memory, ossan." Akiya grinned. _'Yosh! Human it is!' _

"So you must be new to Konoha then."

_Konoha…_

"That's right, I'm new here. Is this village called Konoha? Ah…I haven't ever heard of here, where is it in Japan?" Akiya asked, surprised that the ossan had the same expression on his face.

"Japan?" he was puzzled. "I haven't heard of Japan… This village is the Hidden Village of the Leaf, a ninja village in the Fire country."

_Wow…like…ninjas… _

"Oh… Fire Country…" she smiled politely.

_How stupid can this dream get…?_

"I think you better report to the Hokage, he is the leader of the country." The ossan suggested kindly.

Just in time, Akiya's stomach grumbled loud enough for the whole Konoha stand to hear. "Sure. But first…I would like some ramen." Akiya smiled with a small blush, "I'm going to die if I don't eat."

After gulping down a whole hot bowl of miso ramen, she felt satisfied, since she didn't have money, Akiya insisted on helping the ossan with the stand for a bit.

"OJISAN!!! I'm BACK!!!" a young boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes charged into the shop. "Ramen ramen, I love ramen dattebayo! Hey. Who are you?" he asked as he saw Akiya working in the stand.

"Welcome." She noticed the whisker-like marks on his face.

"Yo, where's the ramen ossan?" he looked around with eyes closed into a line. "I haven't seen you before! You're so pretty, are you his daughter?" Akiya smiled, such cheerfulness and energy.

The ossan came out from the storeroom at the back. "Oh, Naruto, I thought you came for breakfast today? Is it lunchtime already?"

"Yeah, and miso ramen please! I can't get enough of your ramen." Naruto grinned which reminded Akiya of a fox. "Ossan, who's this nee-san?"

After explaining to Naruto about her predicament of not knowing what happened and how she landed here. Naruto decided he would take her back to the Ninja Academy so his teacher can lead her to the Hokage. On the way there, Naruto explained his great dream to Akiya.

"So… you want to become the leader of this country? Wow…I wish your dream come true." Akiya said, impressed.

They stopped in front of a round building with the word 'Shinobi' written on the roof. Akiya could do nothing but stare… and more staring…

"Akiya-chan, what's wrong?"

"Eh…Nothing." The building reminded Akiya of those small playhouses in the children's playground near her apartment. So…unschool-like.

They walked up the stairs, passing some kids which were either her age or younger. One more thing, she just discovered that Naruto was the same age as her… twelve… short was the only thing she thought of.

One…two…three…four… Akiya counted the classrooms she passed, unexpectedly, they looked like the classrooms in Japan except the desks rises in order like those university lecture rooms. Some kids were looking and murmuring to each other about her, probably because of her 'weird' clothing and how she was new…and her bike. But to her, they were the ones dressing weird. All of them wore bandages on them, even Naruto has some on his legs, and holsters, and they all had weapons…

But one thing was, those ninja trainees were nothing like what Akiya thought ninjas would dress. Back in Japan, ninja gave you the impression they all dressed in black, tall, ruthless, cold, mysterious and… dark…. Then, look at Naruto, he is so… bright and…so…ORANGY!

'_I feel so misplaced…' _she tried not to concentrate too much on people's stares. '_Ah! Don't they know it's rude to stare?' _

"Ack! Class already started, c'mon Akiya-chan, let's go in." Naruto said. Before Akiya had the chance to tell him that interrupting the class isn't a good idea, Naruto slammed the door open. "I'M BACK!!!"

"NARUTO! THIS IS THE THIRD TIME IN THIS WEEK YOU ARE LATE AFTER LUNCH BREAK!!! WHERE WERE YOU!?" a young male with scar across his face shouted hysterically at the poor blonde.

"Iruka-sensei, it wasn't my fault. You see, this girl landed here in Konoha and I needed to…"

"Shut it with your stupid story. Do you think I'm dumb enough to believe you? Your only problem is that you eat too much ramen!!!" The class snickered.

"But…"

"Go stand at the back of the room!"

"But..!"

Glare.

"He didn't lie this time. Sensei…" Akiya's voice chimed in. Everybody's attention switched to her, like camera lenses. She smiled politely, "I know it's not everyday for this to happen but I landed at Konoha, can I report to the Hokage please?"

And everybody was like…HOLY NARUTO DIDN'T LIE FOR ONCE!

Then Naruto told the story eagerly to everybody, like he was the host of a show or whatever. "So, Iruka-sensei, may I take Akiya-chan to the Hokage-"

"No." came a flat refusal.

"…WHY!!!!????" Naruto jumped around angrily.

"You already missed class, now go and sit down!" Iruka commanded the blonde, annoyed.

"Fine then. Oiroke-no-jutsu!" Poof. A naked blonde woman appeared…

Akiya was stunned.

A whole stream of blood squirted out from Iruka's nose. "Naruto…you little…"

Poof, Naruto was back into his old self with a smug smile on his face. "THAT'S IT NARUTO! Go and write me a one thousand word essay on why you shouldn't eat ramen for life! Go and stand at the back!" Iruka shouted. Regaining his cool, collected, calm posture, "Well, Akiya-san, I am sorry for that entire riot. Hm…Sasuke, take her to Hokage-sama please."

"Hey, why that bastard!?" Naruto whined, earning another glare from both Iruka and the boy with jet black hair. Akiya looked at the boy with the emotionless face who just stood up from his seat; he was quite handsome, with pale skin, and…a pair of contrasting midnight dark eyes that matched his spiky hair.

While she was still studying him, the Sasuke boy walked out of the classroom in silence.

Akiya had just been walking with the quietest person she had ever met on earth. They have been walking for ten minutes and the boy was just trudging in front of her without making a single sound. To lighten the atmosphere, Akiya decided to start a conversation.

Bad idea.

"Well…heheha-, _'Wait, that sounds retarded.'_ cough Hi, nice to meet you**. My** name is Akiya Kaede,." She slurred the sentence out. "What's **your** name?" Though she already knew, it was a polite thing to do anyway. And damn right it came out like one of those pre-school kids.

No reply.

'_Feu! He probably didn't hear my lame introduction.' _She sighed.

Second try!

"**My** name is Akiya Kaede. What's **your** name?" Akiya asked again, '_NO!!! IT CAME OUT SOUNDING WRONG AGAIN!!!!'_ mentally bashing herself up.

No reply again.

_He must've heard it. How rude, just because I sound like a three year old. That damn little…_

"Well… HELLO-?" she lost her patience.

He squinted his eyes and frowned at her. "I was only requested to take you to the Hokage. Besides…" in a flash he was behind to her, pointing a sharp black weapon at her neck. "How can I be sure you are not a spy from another country, woman?"

Now, Akiya lost her cool, her head was lowered as her eyes were in shadow by her fringe. Veins twitched at her temples. It was like a brooding storm, before she lifted her head up and shouted at him at the top of her lungs.

"WHAT? I FREAKING LANDED HERE WHICH IS WHO KNOWS WHERE, ALL TIRED AND ALONE AND NOW," she pointed a shaking finger at him, "YOU CALL ME A FREAKING SPY?!"

Sasuke was shocked at her for a nano-second, he wasn't used to people, especially girls shouting at him, since all of them just swoon when he walks past.

Some jounins walked past them and looked at them interestingly. Comment on a thing and two…

"…" Sasuke paused, no, he wasn't going to apologize. "Uchiha Sasuke."

"Ha?" Akiya gaped in surprise.

"My name." he muttered impatiently before walking on.

"…Oh!" Akiya realized, maybe she was slow at this type of thing, but… She pushed the bike faster to catch up to him, her earlier anger already left forgotten, "So, how old are you…? Are you twelve as well? Naruto is twelve so I guess you must be twelve too, how's the ninja academy…." And she rambled on…

Sasuke inwardly sighed, _'Why did I bother telling her my name anyway…"_

After having a bit of a one-sided conversation with a few 'hn's and 'ah's, the two arrived at the Hokage's office.

"Come in, I have been waiting for you." A deep, old voice came from inside the office. Sasuke turned the brass doorknob.

There, Akiya's ninja days were about to begin.

TBC…

**A/N **

Few, I've rewrote another chapter. So you like? I like. Hehe. Well, for those you've read this story, you know about Sasuke and what happens later on…

Well, also remember this, I told you people to vote for who AK should be paired up with, you can still vote.

To people who haven't read this before: Are you interested in the story so far? Should I continue…?

So pplz, is my writing improving? I wish it is. I am determined to keep all my characters not OOC this time. YEAH!

Well, see you next time. Wonder who Ak will be living with. Lol.

Ps

Ossan- middle-aged man

Nee-san- Big sister

Dattebayo- the famous thing Naruto says often at the end of his sentences

You know that Naruto is only 147cm at the beginning, and Sasuke is only 150cm? Well, they officially started at this height. I set Akiya as 160cm tall. Ok? So she's like 10cm taller than Sasuke. She think he's just a little boy… Well, for now.

(_The author would really appreciate if you can click on the small 'go' button now for a review.)_

**BB **

**Grak**

**Aka Gambomaster **


	3. Welcome Aboard!

Disclaimer: My real name is…..Kaiten Buudah!!!! BUWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAh. Hell yeah! Oh, whatever, you guys know don't you?

Author's Note: Hello there again, wondering about the pairings? I can reveal a bit but it's a surprise, there is sasusaku in there so there you go ss fans. I am not sure about later on but just keep on read! And REVIEW please, tell me what you think and what me to improve on, FLAME ARE WELCOME! Me don't care, hahaha.

Thank you to those who reviewed:

**Up4laughs**: I'm glad you liked the story! It's alright, I don't mind, yeah, I'll wait until next year for your fic! Arigatou gozaimashita!

**Candle-chan!:** Hello my most faithful…friend! HAha. Tell you something, neji is gonna be in this fic for sure and yeah, maybe a little kink or so. Yeah… wait and see! Arigatou,

**KAkashi11 **and **Lia:** Dudes, thank you, can't wait to see you again, RQ, have a nice holidayz, man, how didja go at school? See you l8er.

Thank you, and thanks for thinking my writing has improved, seriously, when I reread my old chaps, I felt like….ew…my English was…CRAP!

Hope to hear from you again!

**Chapter 3 Welcome Aboard!** (Erh, maybe not literally…)

"…Excuse me, is Konoha located on Earth?" Akiya hastily asked like it was a really stupid question. The wise old Hokage chuckled at her awkward expression. Slowly taking a sip from his clay pipe, before answering a definite 'yes.'

"Feu." Akiya sighed, '_Just making sure this is not located on Pluto or something…_'

This girl who was currently feeling like an outsider arrived with the stoic Uchiha Sasuke at the Hokage's office two minutes ago. The Hokage was nevertheless impressed and at the same time, awed by the event happened to her, being transported from another dimension. That is, only when he believed her first.

Akiya had every right to believe that the Uchiha boy who had been sitting beside her across from the Hokage's desk stuck to his sceptical thoughts. She could tell that Sasuke still suspected her as a 'spy' from some random village. The slight squint of his eyes as she talked; the frown, the intense scrutiny. His vigilant self was never let down during the entire conversation. Sometimes Akiya really felt like standing up and shout at him 'FOR THE HOKAGE'S SAKE, I'M NOT A DAMN SPY AND YOU BETTER BELIEVE OR I'LL SPANK YOUR SORRY ASS, STOP BEING SO TENSE, THE HELL, YOU'RE ONLY TWELVE!" but she didn't and wouldn't.

"Well, welcome to Konoha, the hidden village of the Leaf, Akiya Kaede. From today you will be joining this big family, the village welcome you and we wish you make yourself comfortable and at home." The Hokage smiled kindly. "It is going be a new life. New adventure waiting for you."

'…_He doesn't look that welcoming._' Peeking at Sasuke, was it her, or the boy had this '_Damn it my prediction is wrong_.' look?

"Hai! Thank you very much." Akiya bowed her head.

"Still, I will be investigating the reason you arrived, and of course, how to get you back as soon as possible. I am sure your family is extremely worried about you and wondering where you are." Akiya tensed up. Family…as if, no one will care even of she was gone forever, she didn't have one anyway.

"That doesn't matter, Hokage-sama. Please take your time to investigate. I live alone over there so I don't think anyone will have noticed nor be worried." Giving the old man her usual fake grin, she said clearly with each word, pretending it doesn't hurt.

Sasuke's dark eyes glanced at her from the corner. _'Another person… is it?' _

The hokage gave her an intense gaze, taking a slow sip from his pipe, his eyes filled with worry. He needed to give this child a new, happy and warm family. "Akiya, let's decide where you'll be living. I would like to acknowledge your preference, would you rather live alone like you are used to, or live with another family? It's up to you."

"…I," for sure she thought she would say 'alone', somehow, the decision was stuck at her throat. Which one? It's so long since she had been truly able to love and trust someone. Will she be able to do it still? Without hurting another person she loves like she did before? "I…um…"

Sasuke had been silent all along. He wasn't the type to butt into other people's conversations, but this time, he felt obliged to, not just for her, it was for the situation. "You should live with a family."

"Heh?" Akiya's head swayed up, her translucent, gold eyes gazed at Sasuke, did the block of ice just talked?

"You have just arrived, therefore you wouldn't be familiar with this place yet, also the style of living. So it is better to have a family to guide you." Sasuke said with a straight voice. (and face) "You didn't sound so happy when you talked about being alone before, why not make a pleasant start." It was a statement not a question. He has had enough of that loneliness, just not another person. He felt obliged to save them.

Akiya was touched, "Aw… Ochibi, thank you." She turned to the Hokage. "Hokage-sama, I decided to live with another family then." The Hokage smiled knowingly.

"Let's get you registered first."

"For…?"

"Shinobi trainee." The hokage said, taking out a sheet of paper with blanks to fill, and a thin mane brush.

Akiya gaped, "Heh…?"

"Shinobi-to-be. Ninja-to-be." The hokage said again. Then, Akiya's head and eyes were doing the swirlies.

_NINJANINJANINJANINJANINJANINJANINJANINJANINJANINJANINJANINJANINJANINJANINJANINJA……!!!!!!! _

"……." she paused, a _long_ pause.

"Are you that excited now you are speechless?" the ojiisan laughed, oblivious to what is going on in her head.

"What are you talking about??!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE SO YOUNG!" Sasuke looked at her like she was a madwoman, _'Coward…' _

"Die?" the Sandaime repeated her word, a confused look on his face.

"You see." Akiya paused and took a long breath, "According to what I have being learning about ninjas back at school in Tokyo, they, them, the ninjas, they assassinate, get involved in bloody combats, a lot of them died in those battles. Besides that, they need to train hard, practicing until their arms and legs fall off, until they reach their ultimate limit, getting beaten if not. Treachery, fraud, backstabbing, blackmailing, kidnapping, abducting, murder, assassination, strangling, seducing….."

"Stop at the seducing part." Sandaime looked at her, finally realizing what she meant. "Well, what you have learnt about ninjas, 99 percent of it is wrong. Who told you we backstab and blackmail each other? Who told you that you're going to assassinate people? We don't train our ninjas until their limps fall off."

"Heh?" Sasuke scoffed at her lame, puzzled face, she was so amusing. Akiya inwardly cursed at Sasuke when their glances met.

"What am I going to do then?" she asked untrustingly. Therefore, the Hokage explained to her the ranks and how she needed to go and graduate from the Academy before actually become a ninja, maybe she'll never become one. All that boring stuff you couldn't care more to know.

"……hmmmmm." she hesitated.

"Scaredy cat." Sasuke started, Akiya's attention turned to him.

"Did you just talk again?" Sasuke gave her a 'whatever' look. "Hell, what did you just call me?"

"You realized this is the world of shinobi, not the weak world of yours. Make yourself useful, not useless, scaredy cat." She felt anger boiled inside. He was right, and she felt ashamed. She doesn't know when she can return to her world and now, she couldn't even take another step to fit into her new world. Already, she is scared before she even started.

Since when!? Just since when did the proud and popular Akiya Kaede became like that? She needed to prove it to that arrogant block-o-ice that she can do it! She is taking that step.

"I will register, Hokage-sama." she informed loudly. The Hokage smiled, he knew he didn't bet on the wrong person. He handed the information sheet to her. She wrote down her details with each steady stroke.

Just one little kink she didn't answer truthfully, Akiya made her age fourteen when she was actually twelve. Her appearance could easily pass it anyway. So now the ochibi and everybody needed to respect her.

"Here you go." The Hokage checked everything. "Akiya, I know you are a bit older than everyone else, but you will be going to the Ninja Academy, starting tomorrow, in the class with Naruto and Sasuke. I know this is going to be hard, but I'm sure you will catch up to them. Have faith shall we? Also, I have decided your place for staying. You will be staying with…" Her eyes shone expectantly. "Haruno Sakura's family."

Haruno Sakura… it is a nice name, the name accompanied hers very well, Akiya Kaede... She was quite happy and excited to meet her new friend.

"Well then Akiya Kaede…

_There is no turning back now._

…Welcome to the world of shinobis."

Following the quiet boy's footsteps, Akiya was going back to the academy. She needed to say something to him, about before.

"Hey. Wait!" she tapped him on the shoulder. He tensed at the touch and stopped immediately. Dark aura was radiating off his brooding head.

"What do you want?" he muttered, not angry but annoyed.

"Neh, neh," she grinned, then to Sasuke's surprise, Akiya looked a bit embarrassed, or to say, shy? "Well, you know about before, how you didn't want me to live alone because you thought I need someone to take care of me and guide me, since I'm new… it was really considerate of you."

Sasuke looked at her, with an expressionless face, "It's nothing."

"No, that's not the point..!" she said hurriedly before he started to walk away.

"What is it then?" he raised an eyebrow.

She put an hand in her hair, which is what she always did when she gets nervous. "Thank you for knowing how sad loneliness really is. Because of what you said, I just felt… a little…"

Looking at her with a softer look he rarely showed anyone ever since that time… he realized he didn't find her that annoying, not like all the other fangirls. It was because he could relate to her, he felt pity for her because he is in the same situation.

"…even just a little… less lonely." She grinned, "Thanks." her hair was growing messier, blown by the wind. Sasuke's eyes widened for a milli-second. Before her could see his faint blush, he turned his head with a fake annoyed frown and walked away at fast pace. "Oi! Wait up, Ochibi." She caught up to him.

"Don't call me that." He grumbled.

"But you are short." A vein popped on Sasuke's forehead, Sasuke walked away even faster with an annoyed look. "Oi, what's wrong? Ochibi-chan!" she was half jogging now. She tapped his shoulder again.

Akiya gasped as Sasuke turned around and abruptly grabbed her wrist. "Heh…?"

Sasuke let out his famous, arrogant Uchiha smirk, before saying with a careless voice, "Tell you why I said that earlier, the only reason was because if I let you live alone, who knows what illegal and Konoha-jeopardizing things you'll be up to? Therefore why not let someone monitor you…?" he smirked again at Akiya's hanging jaw.

Her brows creased and uncreased. "You are so mean," she whined like a kid. "And lame." She added with a laugh.They both knew it was a joke, but it just felt good to be kept this way. Now this time it was her turn to walk at the front, however she started running. She pulling an eye at him, "Heh, I'm going to go back now, race you." before hopping onto her bike and zoomed away.

Sasuke smirked, she was definitely amusing. He walked after her.

One step, two step, three…

"…_wait…,_ _stop…this isn't…" _and suddenly, Uchiha Sasuke realized something. "Wait…wait…YOU!!! STOP!!!" Sasuke couldn't help but growled with frustration at her disappearing silhouette in the far distance, Too bad, she was overly excited to race him, and then she disappeared.

Speechless at the girl's disappearance in an unbelievable short amount of time, and her extremely bad sense of direction.

_You went the wrong way… _

TBC…

**A/N **

There, my lame attempt at humour, I hope you liked it.

And also peoples, you know I can see the stats of my story, I know how may people had read my story. You know? About less than 5 percent of you who read my story actually reviewed. Tell you the truth, if you don't review, the first thought I get is that you don't like the story. (Well, that might be the case.) Then it leads to the lack of motivation to rewrite and update cos why would I bother if no one likes it (Thank you to those people who liked it and reviewed, Arigatou gozaimashita!).

Simple, if you like it, please review. If you don't like it, some constructive flames please? Please? Thanks, now I shall say no more on this topic.

About the story. You like this chapter? I really like writing the last part. By the way, Sasuke isn't in love with Akiya k? Don't get the wrong idea just yet. You can still vote for the pairing, I want to see whether it is turning up as interesting as last time. Hehe.

Anything ooc? Please tell me, I am DETERMINED to keep them not ooc.

**BB**

**Grak**

**Aka Gambomaster**


End file.
